


A Clean Cut

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [7]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Saw III Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is cruel. Irony is crueler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - Stitches
> 
> Set at the end of Saw 3.

Lynn remembers the funeral. She remembers a woman in the back, one of Jeff's co-workers, murmuring to a companion, "Why would God do this to them?"

She remembers thinking that if there was a God, he didn't much care for what happened down on Earth.

She remembers the first and only time Jeff tried to explain it to her - how he could see himself there, see the car, see Dylan. He could see himself moving, knowing what to do to fix everything. She tried to tell him it wasn't healthy, even though she could see herself there too.

She can see herself here now. She sees herself picking up thread and needle, her hands working quickly and precisely to stitch up the ragged slash in John's throat. She sees herself saving the life that Jeff has tried to end, the life that she's been working tirelessly for hours - days? - to maintain.

She sees how neat and even the stitches are, just like when she's fixing up a burst seam on one of Corbett's stuffed animals.

She sees Corbett reaching out to her, smiling. She sees herself freed, leaving with Jeff, going back to their lives and trying to start again.

Lynn sags against the wall, feeling the blood soaking the back of her shirt, crying helplessly. She sees John lift the tape recorder in his hand to deliver one last message before he bleeds out on the bed.

She sees the red lights of her collar blink on.


End file.
